


just perfect

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [19]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, F/M, PWP, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Is that okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what's up with me and fisting lately but whatever here is some butt stuff

It starts out with her just trying to get him a little more opened up, getting him ready for what they’ve actually set out to do. The toy they’ve purchased seems to be a good size, and they’ve got more than enough lube, but they both know better than to go into this without any sort of preparation- though not from experience. Even for Shingen, this is a first.

Emilia has one finger inside of him, and already, he’s giving little shudders of pleasure, which makes her wonder why they haven’t tried this sooner. Clearly, he’s sensitive, and clearly, this is going to be something he loves very much. She massages lightly with her finger for a moment, really drawing it out before she starts to ease a second one in. Shingen is incredibly receptive, especially considering this is her first time, but she supposes he must just love it that much.

“Is it really that good?” she asks, hooking the two fingers.

Shingen lets out a pathetic whine and says, “You have no idea…”

“It doesn’t hurt?”

“It does, but only a little bit and...I think I might like that part too.”

She giggles at that, wondering how on earth the two of them ended up so damn kinky, and keeps this up for a little bit longer before she decides to try her luck with a third finger. This one takes a bit more effort, and he winces more than moans, but she manages after a little while. He lets her know that he needs some time to adjust to that before she’s able to move, but it doesn’t take too terribly long for him to adjust, and when she does start to move her fingers again, his moans fill the room once more.

“Do you want me to try a fourth or stop there?” she asks.

“Honestly,” he breathes, “I didn’t expect you to make it past two. Part of me really,  _ really _ wants more, and another part of me doesn’t want to push it.”

“Well, it’s just my pinkie,” she replies. “So, you know, it’s not that big! It’s not like I’m trying to fit my whole hand, so maybe, if you want to try it that much…”

“Oh, what the hell? This is why you’re the smart one, you know.”

“Don’t flatter me like that!” she scolds, all while pushing her pinkie finger in with the rest. Shingen tenses for a second before relaxing again, and she lets her hand rest like this for a few moments more before they both agree that it’s time for the main event.

He manages to stay relaxed for her as she gets into position, nudging the tip of the toy inside of him. After fitting her fingers- small as they may be- inside of him, this shouldn’t be too much trouble, especially not with how eager he is for it. Sinking further and further into him, she lets out a soft sigh, her breath tickling the back of his neck.

“Too much?” she asks.

“No,” he gasps, “no, it’s...just...perfect.”

“Good,” she murmurs, and starts to move her hips, mimicking the motions she’s picked up from being the one beneath him for so long. She really has no way of knowing if she’s doing this right, but he responds more than positively to each thrust. In fact, and maybe this is just because of how long they drew out their foreplay, it is not long after she’s begun that he’s whimpering desperately for her, already so close to completely losing it.

Emilia can’t help but feel pleased with their progress, with their discovery of how much her husband loves this. When he comes with a pathetic little cry, he takes quite a while to recover, and it is only then that he’s able to redirect his focus to try and even things out.

~X~

Needless to say, the success of that venture leads to many similar ventures in the future, and eventually, their mutual curiosity regarding one comment that was made grows to the point that it can’t be ignored. Meaning, Shingen decides he really, really wants to be fisted. Naturally, Emilia is more than eager to go along with this, or anything else he suggests, really.

So they start with one finger, like always, but she’s just a little bit quicker when it comes to working the second finger in, and the third. Shingen writhes and squirms and moans and pants as usual, and she only pauses after the third finger to give him a moment to simply enjoy himself. Massaging him, she giggles to herself at the way he always goes to pieces over this. She could finish him just like this, she’s sure, but, of course, that’s not the plan for tonight.

Her pinkie is an easy fit again, but it’s what comes next that is going to be a challenge. They’ve done all they can to prepare, but from this point on, they’re doing something they’ve never done before, and all they can do is hope that they’ve got enough lube and that this doesn’t hurt him  _ too _ much. Emilia adds more before she tucks her thumb in and spreads her fingers inside of him, slowly trying to ease the heel of her hand in.

Shingen is taking deep breaths, trying to keep himself relaxed, trying not to let himself get nervous or to let that get the better of him. She knows that he knows that he’s likely going to enjoy himself once it’s all said and done, once he has a chance to adjust to a fullness like he’s never known, but it’s slow going right now, as she can’t afford to rush this in any way. This goes on for quite some time, and more lube is added, but finally, at long last, the whole of her hand has fit inside of him.

He hisses, and for just a moment, grows tense, but then he relaxes all at once and she asks, “Is that okay? Too much?”

“Just perfect,” is all he says. “G-go on…”

But she doesn’t go on, not yet. She gives him a little more time to catch his breath and to grow used to the feeling. It is only when she senses him getting impatient that she slowly curls her fingers, tucking her thumb in once more and closing her other fingers over top of it, forming a tight fist. Shingen lets out a pathetic cry of pleasure, and she holds her fist for a moment before she releases it, just as slowly as she formed it.

Shingen trembles, already nearly there, and she forms a fist again, repeating the process, growing faster each time. Closing her fingers and extending them, again and again until his body gives in and his hands give out until him. He falls forward onto his elbows as he comes, just barely able to support himself, and Emilia does what she can to follow him, hoping that she’s not jerked around in a way that hurts him

But even if he’s hurt, he doesn’t seem to mind, he’s so lost in pleasure. While he’s basking in his afterglow, she carefully removes her hand, giving him plenty of time to catch his breath. Soon enough, he’ll be back to earth and desperate to do whatever he can for her, but for now, she just watches him, and wonders why they never thought of this sooner.


End file.
